moapyrfandomcom-20200222-history
Obsidian Sands
PsiCorps |side2 = Scorpion Cell |side3 = |side4 = |goal1 = Destroy the Scorpion Cell forces Kill Rashidi |goal2 = Destroy the PsiCorps forces |goal3 = |goal4 = |commanders1 = Yuri's Proselyte |commanders2 = Rashidi |commanders3 = |commanders4 = |forces1 = Full PsiCorps arsenal including Libra and Rahn |forces2 = * Full Scorpion Cell arsenal including Malver * Some Chinese equipment * A Topol-M |forces3 = |forces4 = |casual1 = Heavy |casual2 = Massive |casual3 = |casual4 = |prev2 = Blood Rage|next2 = Neuromancers}} Obsidian Sands is the ninth Epsilon Act Two campaign mission. It shows an internal conflict within the Epsilon as Rashidi and his Scorpion Cell betrayed Yuri after he lost his belief on the Epsilon cause, forcing Yuri to send his second-in-command and the "creation" to personally deal with this treachery. This mission is the first appearance of the Dybbuk-Evolver (though Rashidi himself claims that the proselyte won't be able to use it) and the Psychic Tower. It is also the first time the Psychic Dominator is put to use on the battlefield. Briefing Yuri's Message: "Despite its incompletion, the series of operations in Kashmir proved more insightful than I expected, Proselyte. Just before Libra's suppressor reactivated, she subconsciously used her uncontrolled psychic powers to peek into the minds of everyone around, including Yunru's. While she was of strong, resistant mind, her companions were not so much. Behind the scenes, the deceptive Chinese scientist had made a pact of sorts with Rashidi, and in exchange for his protection and new tech, he was the one who offered them the last MIDAS warhead, as a fail-safe against me. I'm not sure why he did this, but it would explain why we couldn't find traces of the warhead when we thought it was destroyed, nor why there was no explosion in the aftermath of the tunnel's collapse; Rashidi's men likely dismantled it and transported it away with Drillers, just like they did with the original Chronosphere. Such treachery cannot go unpunished." Dealing with the traitorous Scorpion Cell won't be easy, and deployment of a Psychic Amplifier anywhere in Africa will be met with underground Cell's resistance. No, to deal with Rashidi, we will need to be more direct. He is crafty, and the only way to punish him is total annihilation of him and his followers. We've managed to retrieve and recover Libra after her encounter with Yunru back in Kashmir, and she will be the forefront of your landing party, which is now en route to Bissau, where the Cell's main base is. You will deploy an outpost in the city, and from there, eradicate the entire Scorpion Cell presence, then crush Rashidi. Be careful with Libra. She's already suffered two malfunctions so far, any further might put a hindrance on my plans. Objective 1: Destroy the Scorpion Cell forces. Events Landfall Rashidi had expected the Proselyte and his forces to arrive; upon seeing Libra in his tow, Rashidi felt a strong killing intent from her. As he talks with the Proselyte about his decision, especially that he would never be able to match whoever that have built the Allied secret weapon, which is the prime reason of his betrayal, the Scorpion Cell forces destroyed a Psychic Amplifier stationed near Rashidi's stronghold before it could be activated. Having the best resources and arsenals of Scorpion Cell, Rashidi welcomes the Proselyte into his playground by introducing his latest inventions. "Death to the traitors!" Rashidi's last stand Aftermath Although the battle against the Scorpion Cell was a hard-fought one, the Epsilon loyalists nonetheless managed to destroy the rebel forces and killed Rashidi (or so the Proselyte believes) as the sands silently witnesses the fight. While many of the Scorpion Cell forces had survived, their resistance won't remain for long as a new Psychic Amplifier will be constructed in where Rashidi's palace once stood, thus hopefully ensuring the Scorpion Cell's obedience to Yuri's cause. Several weeks later, the Allies was ready to attack Epsilon's Headquarters in Antarctica, with their epic creation, the Paradox Engine. No sooner the Proselyte was told to protect his master Yuri chronoshifted to Moscow safely than they received this information. Difficulty changes * On Normal and Mental difficulty, a Tactical Nuke Silo will be deployed where the Psychic Amplifier once stood. The countdown of said superweapon will begin as soon as Rashidi says that he gathered enough troops and weapons to prevent the proselyte from getting to the palace. On Normal, the countdown will be 25 minutes long, while in Mental, this is reduced to 20 minutes. Walkthrough Mental Omega 3.3 Yuri's Epsilon Mission 21 Obsidian Sands Gallery Obsidian_sands_teaser.jpg Trivia * Shortly after Rashidi's Palace is destroyed, a vehicle that resembles the Jackal Racer can be seen leaving the flooded tunnel located to the south of the palace, but it cannot be destroyed except by Libra's gravity field. * Malver may be discovered with stealth detectors during the mission, but he almost cannot be killed. * Back to 2011, this mission was originally an Allied mission created for Mental Omega 3.0. Category:Campaign Category:Act Two Category:Epsilon missions